


The One Shot and Prompt Collection

by HarlequinR



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot Collection, out of context problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinR/pseuds/HarlequinR
Summary: Everything that doesn't make it to full story status, for now. If you see something you want to run with yourself let me know.





	The One Shot and Prompt Collection

It is difficult for people to find out that the ideas they have long held to be Truth are otherwise. For isolated communities it is almost impossible to avoid once contact is renewed, almost as difficult as avoiding the disruption that comes with it. Like most niche species they are both highly adapted to their context and vulnerable to any change in it.

We seek to minimise the shock where possible. Present them with an aesthetic that is more easily accepted, obscure technical differences that may exist. Information is given slowly, in chunks that can be digested more easily without putting everything they thought they new into question. No one wants to watch civilisation collapse or violent reactionism to occur.

Yet at the same time there is no honour or nobility to be found in suffering or tribulation for its own sake. And less in allowing it to continue when it can be stopped. For all that detractors speak of cultural erasure there is a point where tradition is simply another way of saying, 'we are doing this because it is how it has always been done'. Not because it serves a purpose, if ever it did, but simply 'because'.

The Citadel Civilisations (CC in future) represented a good example of how this can apply at a galactic scale as easily as at a sub-continental one. With total access to less than 1% of stellar bodies and reliant on precursor civilisation infrastructure, their presence went unnoticed for a considerable period. The nature of their contact with the wider galaxy is particularly good for this kind of analysis, as the itinerant merchantman Nike-33./.3 was both well equipped and experienced in this kind of encounter, if at a normally smaller scale.


End file.
